Tetsuya Nuit Blanche
by North-san
Summary: ONESHOT! Il a toujours été seul, mais cette nuit là, trop de questions le hante et il va passer une nuit blanche. Allusions parfois très soutenues au yaoi!


**Titre: Tetsuya (Nuit blanche)**

**Auteur: Natsue77**

**Genre :** Pas de yaoi à proprement parler, juste des allusions (assez soutenues parfois)

**Disclamer:**Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartient pas.

**Note:** Un petit one-shot pour la route, écrit tard le soir vu que le sommeil désertait ma chambre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il n'était plus complètement pur. Non, ça c'était sûr...Pas après ce que lui avait fait faire son double maléfique...Des choses horribles. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, cela se passait toujours lors de ses _'absences'_ mais il le savait. Alors pourquoi ceux qui se disaient ses '_amis'_ refusaient de lui dire la vérité ?

En fait, ce n'étaient pas ses _'amis'_...Un _'ami'_ ne vous regarde pas avec de la peur dans les yeux et ne vous cache pas la vérité, non ? Il n'avait jamais eu d'_amis_ auparavant alors il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que c'était. Il a toujours été seul, seul avec _'lui'_...Celui qui les avait trahi, lui, sa mère et sa sœur. Jamais il ne pourrait lui refaire confiance. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait déjà confiance à personne...Sauf à _'lui'_, son double maléfique...Enfin, quand il croyait qu'il pourrait l'aider à s'en sortir...

À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait qu'un seul _'ami'_ et c'était _'lui'_. Oui, ce bel égyptien blond aux yeux améthystes était dans le même cas que lui après tout, non ? Mais était-ce simplement un _'ami' _? Il n'en était pas si sûr...Il n'était sûr de rien, il était perdu depuis que son double avait disparu...Il avait perdu ses repères déjà peu nombreux...

Aller _'le'_ voir dans sa cabine le démangeait atrocement. Mais peut-être qu'il dormait déjà ? Après tout, il devait être fatigué de sa finale contre Yûgi...Il devait en avoir le cœur net !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme prévu, il dormait. C'était prévisible...Bizarrement il était déçu, triste, mais aussi heureux. Son bel égyptien blond dormait torse nu – sûrement une habitude dont il n'allait pas se plaindre – à moitié sur le ventre, le fin drap de soie recouvrant les trois-quart de son dos, sa respiration calme et posée soulevant doucement le drap.

Il n'oserait jamais réveiller cet ange endormi. Ses traits étaient si fins...et ses lèvres...si fines et si attirantes...Mais il n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas, il était bien trop timide pour cela !

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il vit un deuxième corps auprès du premier. Non...Non...Ce n'était pas possible...Pas _'lui'_..._'il'_ n'avait pas pu le trahir...Pas _'lui'_...Pas son bel égyptien blond ! Ça devait être une erreur, oui c'est ça ! Une erreur !

La deuxième silhouette bougea un peu dans son sommeil et le drap glissa, révélant deux corps nus tendrement enlacés. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Son bel égyptien blond, celui qui lui avait promis monts et merveilles, l'avait trahi pour ce PDG ?! C'en était trop...Il n'en pouvait plus...Assez ! Sa vie n'était faite que d'échecs, de peur et de solitude...C'en était assez...Il n'en supporterait plus davantage...

Deux bras musclés l'enlacèrent par derrière au moment même où il faisait demi-tour. C'était _'lui'_, celui qui venait de le trahir. Et _'il'_ arborait ce sourire qui le faisait tant chavirer. L'autre les regardait, attendant que son amant le rejoigne. Et _'il'_ lui murmurait ces mots doux, le gardant contre lui, son membre durci par le désir frottant contre l'arrière de ses cuisses, l'excitant ainsi. L'autre esquissa un sourire amusé quand son bel égyptien lui murmura à l'oreille « Viens nous rejoindre, t'es le bienvenu... ».

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir rien qu'à l'idée de passer le reste de sa nuit avec deux hommes, dont son bel égyptien blond. Alors il ne l'avait pas trahi ? Après tout, peu importe...son égyptien blond les aimait, lui et le PDG...alors il ferait avec ! Finalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que coucher avec deux garçons en même temps...Il finit par les rejoindre, pour passer une nuit blanche qui ne sera pas la dernière...


End file.
